Conventional electrical plugs can be easily inserted into and removed from outlet receptacle sockets so as to provide quick and convenient connection with a source of electrical power. However, the ease of removal can be disadvantageous, especially in instances where a small child may be apt to remove the plug from the socket or in cases where the plug supplies power to a vital appliance or device. Not only will the removal of the plug terminate the supply of power to the appliance or device to which it is connected, but it can also present safety concerns, as the electrical socket will be exposed and accessible. Equally as dangerous are cases where the plug is only partially removed thereby exposing the prongs carrying electrical current.
However, permanently or fixedly attaching a plug to an outlet has its own dangers. If an issue or emergency involving an electrical appliance or device occurs, often the quickest way to remedy the issue is to unplug the appliance or device from the outlet to which it is connected, thereby terminating the supply of power. However, if the plug is fixedly secured to the outlet, it can be very difficult to unplug it in a quick manner.
In other instances, where small children are not present or where the plug is not connected to a vital appliance or device, it is preferable that the plug be adapted for easy insertion and removal from outlet receptacle sockets. It is therefore desirable to provide a plug that may be semi-permanently connected to an electrical outlet, yet may be removed quickly with a requisite amount of force in case of an emergency.